fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Merida's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Ralph, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, Peewee Pete, Sonata Dusk, Mona Lisa, Marill, Bridget, Emolga, Rouge, Peepers, Oliver, Marie, Snoopy, and Woodstock were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Crane was dressed in his indigo T-shirt and matching pants. Viper was dressed in her her yellow nightgown. Pixie was dressed in his mint green nightshirt and matching nightcap. Dixie was dressed in his aqua blue nightshirt and matching nightcap. Bijou was dressed in her blue sleeping mask. Megavolt was dressed in his dark blue pajamas with the yellow lightning bolts. Tank was dressed in his green T-shirt and blue boxer shorts. Bushroot was dressed in his lavender pajamas. Quackerjack was dressed in his purple pajamas with red stripes. Liquidator was dressed in his extra-large aquamarine T-shirt. Honker Muddlefoot was dressed in his red nightshirt and matching nightcap. Hello Kitty was dressed in her yellow pajamas. Widget was dressed in her frilly lilac pajamas. Shirley was dressed in her pink nightgown, matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, curlers, and sleeping mask. Rainbow Dash was dressed in her blue pajamas with the lightning bolts on them. Pinkie Pie was dressed in her blue pajamas with the balloons on them. Twilight was dressed in her purple nightgown with the stars on it and lavender pantalettes. Gosalyn was dressed in her lavender pajamas with the pink polka dots and white and pink socks. Ronno was dressed in his black long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and white stripes and matching pants, white socks, black slippers. Diamond Tiara was dressed in her floor-length, violet nightgown and ankle-length yellow pantalettes. Berlioz was dressed in his red nightcap. Toulouse was dressed in his blue nightcap. Marie was dressed in her pink sleeping mask. Oliver was dressed in his lime green nightcap. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Ralph before." Merida said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 10 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Mona Lisa explained, "Ten years ago, Florrie thought me that you left it behind, that Baron Greenback, Queen Chrysalis, and The Ghost Monsters have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Merida's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Marill added. Merida giggled as she clapped her hands for Snoopy and Woodstock, who wanted to snuggle with Merida. Then Blossom turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Ralph added. As he went to sleep, Snoopy was squished. Finally, he got out, Merida chuckled, as she kicked Ralph, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys and Blossom." Merida said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Ghost Monsters' Hideout, the image of the sleeping Merida was shown to Baron Greenback, Queen Chrysalis, Clyde, Pinky, Sue, Inky, and Blinky, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, baron!" Sue gasped, as she pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Blinky said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Scotty...'" Greenback said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Merida's forehead while Merida yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Viper (wearing nothing but her regular everyday lotus flowers on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Lola Bunny and Judy Hopps, who waved at her. Viper also waved back. Lola smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Viper. Back into the real word, Merida (still wearing her nightgown) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Snoopy and Woodstock woke up. They noticed Merida was missing. The dog and bird tried to open the door. They started to wake Ralph up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Merida was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows May and Misty. "Come on!" Misty called. Olivia,, May, and Misty played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Olivia's other sisters; Miss Kitty Mouse, Peepers, and Tanya Mousekewitz, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Miss Kitty was wearing her light blue swimsuit with flowers on it. Peepers was wearing a pink and light blue swimsuit with hearts on it. And Tanya was wearing her golden swimsuit with music notes on it. "Oh, greetings!" Miss Kitty giggled. "It's you!" Peepers smiled. Then they jump into the water. The Pokémon Trainer sisters followed them. Back to the real world, Olivia was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit attempted to wake Danny up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Figaro! Cleo! Pluto!" Danny said, "Flower, what?" Figaro meowed while Cleo gurgled, and Pluto barked, trying to get Danny to understand. "MINNIE'S GONE!" Br'er Rabbit cried. Danny turned around and saw Minnie's bed. "Minnie... Minnie...!" Danny snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Minnie!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Olivia's dream, Olivia smiled sweetly. She saw Frog Naveen who was wearing his light green bathing suit, with Miss Kitty, Peepers, and Tanya, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Naveen smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Olivia smiled, while waving at Naveen, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Naveen said. "YAY!!" May and Misty shouted, as they jump into the water, making Naveen, Miss Kitty, Peepers, and Tanya splashed with laughter. Olivia giggled. Back to the real world, Fievel was still looking for Olivia. "OLIVIA!" Fievel called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Olivia. "Olivia!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Olivia, "OLIVIA! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Carface lurked in the shadows, glaring at Olivia, "The Dog and Cat Villain Curse!" Olivia watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Carface growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Olivia, while she screams. In the real world Fievel quickly saved Olivia from her death. "Olivia! Olivia, wake up!! Wake up!" Fievel cried, as Olivia did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The Dog and Cat Villain Curse!" Olivia stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Fievel exclaimed. "Curse--!" Olivia cried. "What are you talking about?" Fievel asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Olivia sobbed. She hugged Fievel. "It was a nightmare." Fievel said, as he hugs Olivia, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Olivia has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories